


Про поцелуи, пальцы и ковбоев

by porzellan_maria



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коны, поцелуи и Дж2 - заявка 40 с первого дженсентопного КФ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про поцелуи, пальцы и ковбоев

**Кисс, кисс, банг, банг: белый шелк и три квадратных дюйма**

 ***

Канада  
От лекарства от простуды тошнило, от поздних съемок - тупая боль в виске, а завтра - кон в Фриско и самолет - через час. Одна радость - сварить кофе и выпить его в тишине. Тишины хватило на две минуты, потом телефон сыграл «Луи - Луи!»:

_\- Джаред, ты попал! – белая чашка в красную полоску, хорошо уже почти пустая, слетела со стола и напугала Сэди, высыпав на нее кофейную гущу. Безвинно пострадавшая выскочила на улицу, поскуливая._

Дженсен еще раз прочитал твиты фанаток ЖК со встречи в Фриско (спасибо змее Дани за ссылку, лучше бы он вообще телефон выключил – «развидеть» их не удалось):

_«Она просто светилась от счастья» (знает, что Джареду от нее некуда деться сегодня);_

_«Жен была такая милая - дала мне автограф» (к Джареду было не пройти, Клиф начал отрабатывать деньги);_

_«Она была такая веселая, что даже забыла, какая у нее фамилия» (Это что за шампанское там наливали?);_

_«Они ворковали как голубки, просто, как мои родители на серебряной свадьбе - я думала, что такое бывает только в кино» (правильное впечатление - в индийском фильме или мюзикле «Мама миа»)._

_Я не просто выиграю, но кое-кто (шесть футов, пять дюймов, из Техаса) узнает на своей загорелой шкуре, что такое - медленная эротическая смерть «от Дженсена Эклза»._

 ***

Фриско  
Утро  
 _\- Дженсен, ты как? - Джаред мечется по комнате и собирает с полу разбросанные вещи, - Жен утром здорово психанула и умотала по магазинам после очередного переодевания и разговоров на тему: «Как ты думаешь, что наденет Дженсен?»._

_\- У меня раскалывается голова, нет запасной? – Эклз отворачивается, пряча от Падалеки ухмылку._

_\- Ты меня не поцелуешь? – Падалеки нависает над диваном, где расположился Дженсен, и пытается проявить инициативу, но не тут-то было._

В дверь стучат - пора на завтрак с поклонниками. Шоу начинается.

***

После шоу с микрофонами. 

Где-то за сценой, поблизости играет мелодия «Чем выше любовь, тем ниже поцелуи…»

_\- Джаред, что это было за порно с микрофонами?! Я уже начинаю считать по-португальски, чтобы отвлечься…_

_\- А ты что делал с моим шарфом? Хотел меня …задушить?_

_\- И не надейся так быстро проститься с жизнью. Ш-ш-ш, повернись к стене… нравится?_

_\- Черт, черт, Дженсен, как ты это делаешь? Нам через пять минут на сцену, а меня тут… проблема!_

_\- Повернись ко мне, йети, сейчас мы решим эту проблему! Нет, без рук, хотя нет – прикуси палец…_

Дорожка поцелуев выжигает остатки воспоминаний о вчерашнем вечере, Джаред стонет почти неслышно, прикусывая почти до крови палец, поцелуи кружат как безумные бабочки - щекотно и страшно, что сейчас это прервется. Бабочки и нежные поцелуи сменяются покусываниями бедра, потом Дженсен вдруг отстраняется.

Достает что-то из куртки. Это платок и еще что-то. Дженсен расправляет платок - белый шелк тускло переливается при свете - и зачем-то его целует. Падалеки ничего не успевает сказать.

Две минуты. Новые ощущения затопляют мозг, подгибаются колени – рука Эклза через шелк платка движется по спирали, и палец безошибочно нажимает на точку О...

Когда заходит Клиф, Дженсен как раз заканчивает заклеивать искусанный до крови палец Джареда.

***

_Поцелуй дракона  
Я не целую Дженсена на людях. Джаред Падалеки_

_\- Ты знаешь, кому принадлежит поцелуйный рекорд в кино? - Джаред пытается сделать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Что так и должно быть – Дженсен разрисовывает его спину поцелуями, медленно спускаясь к копчику._

_\- Джаред Тристан Падалеки, пристегните ремни, мы входим в зону турбулентности! - Поцелуи соскальзывают вниз, дуновение воздуха – и вот вам вырезанная сцена из ковбойской серии._

Дженсен седлает Джареда и напрочь выбивает из головы все- кон, фильмы, разговоры, не остается ничего, кроме бешеной скачки… вот уже финиш, но нет, почему-то остановка, Джаред недовольно стонет, но таковы правила игры…  
Дженсен откатывается в сторону и чем-то шуршит:

_\- Да и кто поставил поцелуйный рекорд в кино, мистер Падалеки, вы не хотите ответить? - Раскрасневшееся и взмокшее лицо Эклза резко контрастирует с бесстрастным тоном вопроса._

_\- А что получает победитель? - Джаред как бы в задумчивости подпирает языком щеку, а потом облизывает недавно пострадавший палец, не забывая как бы ненароком поиграть мышцами на груди. И тут же громко вскрикивает – Дженсен щекочет его пятку._

Получается куча мала - обе стороны не остаются в накладе - все исцеловано, искусано, облизано, но по-прежнему далеко до финиша.

_\- Дженсен, ты страшный человек, тайный фетишист! О, сделай так еще! Давай, жми, я уже не могу!_

_\- Джаред, если не замолчишь, завтра точно не сможешь сидеть, хотя это мысль…_

_\- Прекрати мои мучения, трахни уже и я умру счастливым!_

_\- Джаред, извини, что-то у меня голова кружится,- Дженсен валится на постель и исподтишка наблюдает за Падалеки._

Джаред замолкает и мгновенно принимает решение. Теперь он руководит процессом!

Дженсен ничего не имеет против. Он отдыхает, пока Джаред скидывает с постели лишние простыни и устраивает «гнездо разврата» из всех подушек. Дженсена клонит в сон, но тут в дело вступает тяжелая артиллерия - «поцелуи от Падалеки». Он устраивается между ног Эклза и через десять секунд уже Дженсен просит избавить от пытки поцелуями. Джаред слушается и…делает «глубокое горло».

Для Дженсена все кончено, он стонет так, что Джареду даже не нужно прикасаться к себе - боевая ничья.  
Но ничего, у них еще есть джакузи.

***

Мое сердце биться перестало  
 _Почему Дженсен переехал к Джареду_

Джаред никогда не думал, что может кого-то обидеть. Тем более девушку. Свою девушку. Но дипломатия и экивоки - это не семейная черта семейства Падалеки. Утром он проснулся с мыслью – все кончено. И сказал об этом за завтраком. Сэнди разбила все тарелки, чашки и все остальное, что можно было разбить на кухне, собаки скрывались на заднем дворе. Потом приехало такси, Сэнди уехала в аэропорт, бросив на прощание, что кольцо она «такому толстокожему бегемоту не вернет».

Джаред где-то полчаса пытался навести видимость порядка на кухне, покормил собак, включил телевизор, и тут на него накатило. Он сидел на диване с закрытыми глазами и беззвучно плакал. И непонятно почему хотелось поговорить с Дженсеном. Футбол как раз сменился рекламой.  
Он услышал, как хлопнула дверь, но ни сил, ни желания подняться не было. Он открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Дженсен заслонил собой экран. Сказать ничего не удалось.  
Что можно сказать, если вас целуют совсем не по-дружески и поцелуями осушают ваши слезы. Это был какой-то сон. Эротический туман слегка рассеялся, когда Дженсен заставил его встать. Тут Джаред наконец очнулся и стал отвечать на поцелуи.  
\- Спальня или здесь? – Падалеки наконец вспомнил о правилах гостеприимства и разорвал поцелуй.

\- Мгггм… - Дженсен уже забрался под резинку пижамных штанов, исследуя фронт работ.

Джаред, не дожидаясь ответа, толкнул Эклза на диван, а сам стал перед ним на колени.  
Но Дженсен как всегда был непредсказуем, он не дал Джареду стянуть себя футболку, а спросил хриплым голосом:

\- Джаред, у тебя есть карты? – пальцы Дженсена ерошили волосы и щекотали за ухом.

\- Что? - Джаред с трудом вернулся к реальности.

\- Давай сыграем?

-??

\- На раздевание, сыграем на раздевание, - тут Дженсен ослепительно улыбнулся как Чеширский кот.

\- Ты издеваешься? Это что шутка? - Джаред покраснел и попытался отстраниться.

\- Нет, я просто хочу попасть в твою спальню, под благовидным предлогом… - И футболка улетела за диван.

\- Ты хочешь меня … утешить? - Джаред встал и соблазнительно потянулся. Как гигантская кошка. Но у Дженсена было другое мнение.

\- Все, что попросишь, принцесса. Все, что попросишь. Покажи мне свою кровать с балдахином, детка! - Дженсен облизнулся, одновременно вытаскивая пояс из шлевок, - или есть другие предложения?

\- Поцелуй, мне нужен контрольный поцелуй, вдруг ты мне снишься и…, - Джаред не успел закончить мысль, как его спина наткнулась на стенку, а воздух куда-то исчез.

Остались только поцелуи. Дженсен обводил кончиком языка край губ, касался родинки в уголке, кусал за подбородок и впивался в шею - будто снимал с него старую оболочку.

И … не может быть - черт, ты просто бомба, Дженсен Росс Эклз! Не хватает еще упасть в обморок.

\- Ну что скажешь, Джей Ти, я прошел проверку? Мы идем наверх или...? - Дженсен проехался кончиками пальцев по спине Джареда и попытался спуститься ниже…

\- Да, но сначала мне нужен душ…


End file.
